


Observations during a Reading

by goreds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote, on my program, during a reading of my work--rather obviously, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations during a Reading

throw up  
throw up  
throw up  
[pass out]  
[pass out]  
[pass out]  
so dead  
so dead

I’m just  
going to  
sketch this  
whole time  
fuck fuck  
shit damn  
fuck a  
damn damn  
my brain  
is a  
smoked ham


End file.
